


支配权

by SoNotMotivated (Alucard1771)



Series: 【Devil May Cry-鬼泣译文合集】 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Dante is in his Sin-DT form for majority of the story, Dante/Trish mentioned, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nero tops, Parent/Child Incest, Post DMC5, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Vergil bottoms, demon's mating season, literally fighting for dominance, past rape mentioned, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated
Summary: 梗概：恶魔交配季节，双子以打架方式争夺支配权，年少气盛的尼禄跑去插手，结果彻底改变了局面。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dominance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419813) by [Zunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zunda/pseuds/Zunda). 



> 作者前言：写这个一部分得怪《生化危机》系列，里面那些BOW（生物武器）总是想搞近亲繁衍（除了上头那些标签，我个人私设斯巴达家全员都双性恋到爆炸）。

**Dominance 支配权 （上）**

by Zunda

- 

    “听我一句，boy，最近千万别去 _那边_ 。”崔西很少来他们这串门，这回不仅来了，还是一个人来的。“偏偏这几天蕾蒂也出城了！”她朝他们倒起了苦水。这解释了不少事：怪不得她跑来了尼禄这里——要是蕾蒂还在她肯定会去找蕾蒂。“只对付但丁一个还勉勉强强，但现在两兄弟一起？那我肯定得赶紧走啊。”虽然嘴上各种抱怨，她倒是很快就把自己收拾得舒舒服服，懒洋洋地坐在客厅和女孩儿们聊天，活像待在自己家里。

    “什么意思？那两个老家伙怎么了？又打起来了？”尼禄语气烦躁地追问。他俩怎么整天就知道和对方吵架动手？崔西瞥了他一眼，又看向别处，思考着该怎么回答。“这么想的话也没错。”她耸耸肩，“给那帮雄性动物留点私人空间，他们自己会花个……几天，或者一星期解决问题。然后我再回Devil May Cry。”

    然而崔西的警告完全没用。尼禄又是个倔脾气，越是叫他别去他就越要亲手试试、亲眼瞧瞧。加上他现在坚信家人又开始窝里斗，当然更不肯罢休。要是他不去那边阻止他们，还有谁能？除了他也没人有调停两个半魔的超强实力了，是吧？

    当那座挂着“Devil May Cry”闪亮霓虹招牌的建筑出现在眼前，一股特殊的气味扑面而来，狂风般袭击了尼禄。“操——？！”突然吸入恶臭让他一阵窒息。“这地方他妈的怎么了？”他赶紧捏住鼻子，上次来时可没这么糟糕。任何有点理智的人闻到这气味都会退避三舍，可尼禄不仅没躲，反而还大步朝前走去。他并不清楚自己这么做的理由，只觉得这里好像有…… _某种东西_ ，在催着他向前走。当他站在 _Devil May Cry_ 巨大的双开门前，气味的浓度达到了峰值。

    “……别告诉我又停水了。”他皱起鼻子，快速清了清鼻腔。难怪崔西说那两个家伙在一起简直糟糕透顶，没有哪个正常人（无论物种和性别）会待在一个——或者更糟——两个散发出这种气味的人周围……好吧，撇开但丁，他绝不允许 _他父亲_ 闻着和他叔叔一样可怕。 

    这时距双子终于从魔界回来还不到一年。尼禄本该让父亲和自己一起住的，但维吉尔非常本色地表示，他这样的恶魔并不想和区区人类共处一室。尼禄觉得这很伤人，因为维吉尔自己也是半个人类，不过这份怨气很快就被惊讶盖过。认识他们的所有人都感到意外：维吉尔居然更愿意和但丁一起住在 _Devil May Cry_ 。好吧，反正但丁确实答应过会照顾维吉尔——不管年长者乐不乐意。

    尼禄的手掌贴上门扇，用力一推。“嘿，老家伙们！”他大喊着闯了进去，“你俩得立刻，马上，洗个澡——”

    年轻的恶魔猎人凝固在门口。Devil May Cry的整个一楼都被毁得没了样子。木质地板和撕裂的墙纸间嵌着数道深刻爪痕。家具全部成了大件垃圾，对着门的桌子倒是奇迹般地保持了完整，装着伊娃相片的相框也是：那是双子的母亲，尼禄的祖母。而这片废墟中央立着两个恶魔——但丁和维吉尔。他们都处于完全魔化状态，摆开架势，保持距离，等着对方防守松懈好伺机出击。尼禄破门而入的动静轻易把双子的注意力从彼此身上撕开。两双闪光的恶魔眼都锁在了年轻人身上。

    “Kid……！？”但丁先开了口。魔人形态下他的嗓音比平时更粗砺低沉，但尼禄还是凭语气察觉出但丁对他的到来感到十分惊讶。然而看到血亲的熟悉面孔，对峙的两人都没有解除魔化。年轻猎人怒视着他们，从两人的状况、周围的环境以及魔人粗重的呼吸判断出，他们可能已经持续打斗、撕扯、拿身体冲撞对方好几天了。

    维吉尔愤怒地喷着鼻息，发出咆哮，和貌似清醒的弟弟相比显示出更强的兽性。他朝自己的亲生儿子亮出了尖牙。按理说这都没什么不寻常的，但今天的感觉…… _不_ _一样_ 。眼下他父亲表露出的敌意里有什么东西不太对劲。尼禄说不出那是什么或为什么会这样，但他就是知道对方不太对劲。他不打算逃跑。正相反，他的感受、直觉和每一寸灵魂的都在叫他更进一步，绝不能在 _此时_ 退缩。绝不能是今天！

    “该死的，你俩就不能停手？！”尼禄对长辈们吼道。两只翅膀般的巨大半透明蓝色魔手在尼禄肩头出现，随时准备攻击。要是听不懂人话，他就用拳头教他们明白。

    一声低沉连绵的咆哮逸出维吉尔喉间和紧咬的尖牙。那条（真魔人但丁似乎没有的）尾巴不断地左右挥打。不难猜出，维吉尔这是在用肢体语言说着： _好大的胆子，竟敢这样对你父亲说话！！_

    “回家去，Kid，这不关你事！”但丁大声回话，“你只会害自己受伤！”仿佛伤口被洒了把盐，这话让尼禄更加愤怒。但丁居然还这么小看他，当他是个负累！没错，他很年轻，和他们相比缺乏经验，但他和他们一样强大——不，他相信自己 _绝对_ 强过他们中的任何一个。他对此很有自信，完全能在此时此地再次向他们证明这点。对上儿子的挑衅姿态，维吉尔猛地冲向尼禄，后者也同时冲向他，直接无视了身后的另一位双子。

    “维吉尔，住手！”但丁大喊着，奋力抓住兄长那条长尾的尾尖。在自身攻击冲击力和但丁紧握尾巴的撕扯下，维吉尔瞬间把视线扭向弟弟，尾巴传来的疼痛逼得他朝对方发出怒吼——下一秒，一阵怪力直冲向维吉尔的脸——尼禄的魔手一拳打在他脸侧。他的脑袋应声撞上木质地板，成功陷入昏迷。

    “啊……？！”但丁立刻放开哥哥的尾巴，在胸前摊开手对尼禄作投降状，表示自己不会像维吉尔一样轻举妄动。但丁低头看向失去意识的维吉尔，对方逐渐解除魔人形态，正缓缓变回人类。一阵沉默后但丁再次开口：“……你这一巴掌是不是打死了你亲爹？”尼禄立刻丢给叔叔一记眼刀，“嘿，不是我的错好吗？我之前告诉过你叫你回家！”

    “你俩怎么他妈的又在打架？！”尼禄朝但丁火大地哼了声，在胸前抱起人类手臂，发光的恶魔手臂则贴上肩头，仿佛给年轻猎人的后背罩了件斗篷。根据但丁接下来的回答，尼禄随时可以再给他来上熟悉的一拳。“而且你为什么还保持着魔化？”

    “呃，就……千万别往下看，kid。”

    都这么说了，尼禄的视线当然开始朝下移动。他并不是有意的，也不是为了和但丁过不去。事情只是自然而然地发生了。而就在那，在打昏维吉尔的地板上，尼禄看到了自己浑身赤裸、失去意识的父亲。

     “这 _他妈的_ ——”尼禄倒退一步，惊讶得骂人都不顺畅了。

    “我都 _告诉过_ 你了别往下看！！！”

    “你就不该说！！！”尼禄抗议着吼了回去，脸颊因为尴尬涨得通红。没有哪个小孩会想看自己家长的性器官。但他就是没法把视线从父亲裸露的身体上移开。 _等等……那是勃起了吗——搞什么？！_

    意识到尼禄在看什么，但丁只剩下叹气的份儿了。“到了一年中的这个时候了，kid。”尼禄的视线终于转向但丁。“什么时候？”

    “交配季节。”但丁坦率的回答让尼禄瞪大了眼。看着年轻人目瞪口呆一脸困惑，但丁摇摇头，又叹了口气。虽然内容不是普通性教育而是恶魔性教育，但凭什么让他和小孩聊性话题。这明明是维吉尔身为人父的职责，不是他的。“恶魔是有交配季节的，kid，这是原始本能驱使下的强烈冲动，为了让和自己一样强大的恶魔受孕产下后代。体内的恶魔血越强，这种冲动就越强。鉴于你只有四分之一的恶魔血，感觉大概不会太鲜明吧……我想？”

    这话突然点醒了尼禄。崔西之前提到“两个人一起”，其实说的是 _交配。_ 而崔西既不想这个扯上关系，也没有义务和两人都做。“所以你和，呃……”尼禄不知道该怎么开口，眼神飘向别处，努力拼凑出一个问句。“……和崔西……？”

    “啊，你听说了？”但丁的语气像是在说“这都是明摆着的”，坦荡得要命，“是的，我们会这么做。”他耸耸肩，“至少通常情况下我们会这么做，但维吉尔回来后事情就变复杂了……”

    “为什么？”年轻人自然地追问了下去。但丁又看向尼禄，在自己的魔人形态下紧抿着唇，摸着颈后，像是在考虑该不该如实回答尼禄。

    “有话就说啊，该死的！”年轻的恶魔猎人又骂道。

    “行吧，行吧， _天哪_ ，这次可别说我没警告过你了啊！”但丁轻拍了下恶魔翅膀，转身朝自己最喜欢的那张桌子走去。他用下半身倚上桌沿，把装着伊娃照片的相框转向尼禄。“因为崔西长得像我们的妈妈。”尼禄听得一脸不爽。他早就知道崔西的来历，也知道她为什么看起来像他祖母，但他现在想要的不是这种答案。

    “我们这些恶魔……好吧，半魔，就你爸和我的情况来说，经常会被本能驱使去找和自己力量相当的对象交配。崔西就是个很完美的对象，不仅因为她强大，还因为她很像我们的妈妈，那个被——就像佛杜那人所说的—— _全能_ 之父选中的女人。作为人魔两界史上最强恶魔骑士，我们父亲的 _选择_ 绝不会错。”他继续说道，“当然，崔西和我做是没什么问题，但她拒绝同时和我们两个做，所以这段时间我把她送走，直到交配季节过去，我们的荷尔蒙水平恢复正常为止。”

    “那……这段时间要是没有女性……或者雌性可以交配，会怎么样……？”尼禄又问，他的恶魔手臂早就缩起来藏回体内。眼下他只是个被激起了强烈好奇心的男孩。“你们打架是因为没地方发泄？”

    “噢拜托，kiddo，性别对恶魔来说根本无所谓！”但丁低沉的魔人笑声爆发出来，回荡在室内，“我们当然会打架，但不是因为没地方发泄……”更大只的恶魔猎人停顿了一下，然后直直看进尼禄的眼睛，“我们打架是为了决定谁来受孕。输的人要被操干一整个冬天。”

    “什么——”

    “嘿，对恶魔来说这世界只有弱肉强食，kid。”但丁补上一句，轻轻跳上桌子。“弱者怀上强壮雄性的后代很正常……恶魔可不会因为乱伦导致出生缺陷。当然，我们都是雄性，不可能真的怀上后代，但交配的欲望还是得在这种时候释放，证明我们中谁握有支配权，是生理本能要求我们必须这么做。”

    但丁的语气让尼禄立刻明白他没开玩笑。这时尼禄才意识到了一件事：之前对战尤里曾是他第一次看到但丁的真魔人形态，而他100%肯定有样东西当时并不在那儿。他瞟了眼对方被鳞片覆盖的腿间，那儿现在有根粗壮且同样生着鳞片的东西，从但丁胯下的缝隙中突刺出来。那东西的尖端湿润着，有着完全勃起的长度。第一次看到恶魔阴茎，尼禄吞咽了一下。

    “喜欢你看到的玩意儿吗？”但丁戏谑地问。尼禄用口型对叔叔说了句“ _操你_ ”，然后不再看向对方。他安静了片刻，视线又回到自己父亲的裸体上。他再次吞咽了一下，就这么……呆站在那里，目不转睛，没法从父亲身上移开眼睛和心思。就男性而言，维吉尔很俊美，无情流逝的岁月并未带走他全身流畅的肌肉线条。尼禄舔了舔干燥的唇，思绪和目光都胶着在维吉尔身上。他不敢相信自己居然会肖想这些，也没法阻止自己去肖想这些，他此刻只想伸出双臂，去抚摸对方苍白的皮肤，去探索那具完美的躯体，他只想——

    他的思绪很快被但丁沉重的叹息扰乱了。“你该听我的话回姬莉叶那里去的，kid！”被从恍惚中打断，尼禄抬眼看向但丁。“你身上可能只有四分之一的恶魔血液，但那好歹也是恶魔血液，kid，它同样在你身上流淌。你只是没我们情况这么糟罢了。”

    看着尼禄前额紧皱，但丁哼了声，当然了，就算之前解释了一堆，他还是得当着年轻人的面说出来。“你……是想和你父亲在一起……你想要， _进入_ 你父亲。”但丁努力说得委婉，没有直接指出尼禄想操昏他爸。可惜这对眼下的情况没什么帮助……

    “我—— _什么_ ？！”

    “伙计，半小时里你要说多少个‘ _什么_ ’？”但丁被逗笑了，“就因为你，他现在是我们三个中最底层的那个了。”但丁的爪子指着倒在地板上依然没有意识的维吉尔。“但他—— _我们_ ——总归是斯巴达的后裔。一条强大的血脉。你打败了他，现在你就得上他了。”

    “那是——”尼禄试图回嘴，话说到一半却卡在了喉咙里。但丁朝他坏笑着，恶作剧似的露出了尖牙。

    “你的身体可不是这么说的。”但丁指了指尼禄的下体。他裤子底下明显开始搭起了帐篷。“再说了，你能忍受我们发情的气味冲进这儿，说明你是 _想要_ 加入的，不管有意还是无意。弱小的恶魔闻到一丝这种气味就会立刻逃跑，而人类闻不到它。没有任何正常恶魔会试图在发情的强壮雄性间横插一脚，除非它们强大到可以参与其中。”

 

 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

  **Dominance 支配权（下）**

 -

一句低低的呻吟从他们之间传来，两双眼睛一齐看向维吉尔。对方慢慢支起上身，从破破烂烂的木地板上坐了起来。维吉尔的头发乱了，因为之前的撞击落下来散在脸侧，他看起来很像但丁——如果但丁能记得剃干净胡子的话。满身的疼痛让他又呻吟了一声。

  “早上好啊，哥哥。”但丁坐在桌上嘲笑他，“被自己的宝贝儿子一拳打昏在地感觉怎么样？”维吉尔的蓝眼睛怒视着双胞胎弟弟，双唇后撤露出人类的犬齿，试图威吓对方但没能成功。“真可爱。”但丁又补了一句，朝维吉尔亮出巨大的恶魔尖牙。双子剑拔弩张地互瞪了整整一分钟。尼禄觉得他们是在和对方无声地交谈——尽管房内一片安静。这惹恼了年轻人，他感到自己被年长者忽视了。最后是维吉尔先断开了眼神，他翻了个白眼，冷哼一声，重新站了起来，然后单手把头发拨回他的标志性发型。尼禄屏着呼吸，忍不住盯着他父亲半勃的阴茎看。

  “尼禄。”但丁语气笃定地叫他，“我不建议你现在回女孩们那。如果崔西在场，她会闻出你现在的发情气味，为保护那些女孩她会对你做出防御。”他又叹了口气，跳下桌子重新站直身子，他现在比人类形态的另外两人都高大得多。“你可以怪我们让你也发了情，但你现在回不去了，你肯定不希望被那些可爱无辜的人类女孩看到这副样子。”

  尼禄没法反驳。依然被裤子束缚着的欲望强烈极了。偶然和父亲对上视线让他尴尬，至少他单方面这么觉得。他的脸再次烧得通红。而维吉尔只是回瞪着他，对亲生儿子想和自己交配的事实相当淡定。对维吉尔这种（字面意义和象征意义上都）放弃过人性，以恶魔的方式生存了几十年的人来说，服从比自己强大很多的对象并不困难——而现在，这个强者就是尼禄。他没有畏缩，也不觉得羞耻，事实上他们都能从维吉尔沉默的眼神中看出，他为自己生出如此强大的儿子颇感自豪，而眼下，这个三人中最强的后代，要和他交配了。也许其他人听来这挺扭曲的，但直白地说，维吉尔真心想要他儿子的阴茎插入自己。

  “越早宣示支配权就能越早解决问题，kid。”但丁一边鼓励侄子，一边用巨大的恶魔手臂圈住维吉尔的身躯，把年长者拉近自己。他的阴茎磨蹭着维吉尔的脊背，两种形态的高度差让但丁不得不微微倾身。他用利齿轻咬着维吉尔，对方肩头柔软的人类皮肤被轻易咬破——尽管伤口生成和恢复得几乎一样快。但丁粗糙的舌扫刮过那些痕迹，追逐舔弄着伤口愈合前流出的血液。

  “ _Dante_ …！”维吉尔嘶声叫出弟弟的名字，语气不善，但没有真的推开但丁。其实维吉尔早就接受了自己盛年不再的事实——这回就是如此——尼禄到来前他们已经正面交锋了很久，但丁依然能保持魔化而他没法继续维持魔人形态就证明了这一点。

  另一边，但丁自从靠近了兄长就一语不发。他把维吉尔抱得很紧，宽大而坚硬的前胸简直是黏上了对方的背。他轻咬、亲吻和舔弄着维吉尔裸露的皮肤，用自己的腿缓缓引导维吉尔敞开双腿，进一步为尼禄展露他父亲的身体。魔人尖锐的指爪小心扫过底下苍白的皮肤。那只手短暂地在胸前停留，指甲戳刺着一侧乳头，然后玩味地搔刮起来，直到那粒凸起变得和下方完全勃起的阴茎一样硬挺。

  维吉尔在快感中呻吟——不，更准确地说是低号。对一个不爱交谈，通常语气都很冷淡的人来说，维吉尔“交配”时发出的声音简直大得惊人。看着叔叔轻缓爱抚着父亲的身体，尼禄屏住了呼吸。他咬住下唇，手掌按住自己腿间的一包凸起。内心深处，他渴望加入他们，但他的人性面阻止了他。于是他只能僵硬地立在那，除了盯着看别无选择——直到他的目光撞上了但丁的。

  经验丰富的恶魔猎人用魔化后的双眼看着他，鼻子埋进维吉尔的颈窝。他还是没开口，心里却很清楚自己已经把必要信息都传达给了年轻人。但丁正以一种非直接的方式挑战着尼禄，希望能激起这个男孩的斗志，满足他父亲的欲望。他也了解尼禄：这孩子可能和他亲爱的老爸一样固执，加上眼下荷尔蒙驱使着原始本能，尼禄绝不会在这种挑战前退缩——尤其是来自但丁的挑战。和他预计的一样，尼禄几大步走上前，恰好停在双子面前，安静地龇起了牙——更多朝着但丁而不是他父亲。

  但丁对他笑了笑，并没放在心上，转头继续在兄长身上释放爱意。被忽视的尼禄再次留意起他父亲坚挺的阴茎，透明的前液正从顶端冒出。尼禄跪下来握住对方的性器，不怎么情愿但也没有犹豫地舔干净头部，然后吞进嘴里。他上上下下动着脑袋，舌头卖力伺候着维吉尔的阴茎，同时抚弄起囊袋。

被吞入口腔吮吸的湿热触感加上被儿子爱抚的认知让维吉尔挣动了一下。他的腿因快感而微微颤抖，但丁不得不更牢地按住他的身体，防止他的腿软倒下去。被巨大的魔人阴茎磨蹭着后背，维吉尔再次对但丁不满地嘶吼。“ _别担心，我不会抢走你儿子应得的奖赏！_ ”但丁呼噜呼噜地发出喉音，舔着兄长的耳后，低声说着维吉尔该为尼禄骄傲，也该为他自己骄傲——因为有如此强大的个体愿意给予他暗中渴望的关注和感情，他该感激比他更强的一方没有直接粗暴地宣示主权并强行操昏他。“ _让你的孩子领取他的奖赏_ 。”但丁把维吉尔从尼禄身前缓缓拉开，年长者的阴茎“啵”地一声离开尼禄的口腔。他小心移动着位置，在地上改为坐姿，然后让维吉尔转身，四肢着地面对自己，把下身送到儿子面前。

 “归你了，kid。”但丁说道。他没有做更多动作，只是把维吉尔按在原地，静静等着尼禄出手。年轻的恶魔猎人还是不怎么情愿，脱了裤子扔到一边，从织物中解放自己勃起的性器。尼禄伸出手，轻轻捏住他父亲的臀肉，将维吉尔的后穴暴露出来，然后用拇指按揉那里敏感的内部肌肉，看对方因此微微颤抖。他把阴茎对准了父亲的穴口。此时年轻人又瞥了眼但丁，对方只是朝他玩味一笑： _他经历过更糟的_ 。

  尼禄皱眉，但还是缓缓将阴茎越推越深，直到整根没入。维吉尔咬牙吸气，像发情的猫一样呻吟着，不耐地颠动着臀部，但他的儿子把他按在原地。尼禄将恶魔力量开到最大，那对恶魔手臂再次显形，一左一右牢牢按住维吉尔腰侧。这解放了尼禄的人类双手，它们在他父亲的身体上四处游走，轻轻抚摸对方的脊背、臀部，然后打着圈来到维吉尔的阴茎上，配合下身开始抽插的节奏整根套弄起来。

  _操_ ！看着父子共享彼此，但丁在心里暗骂了句。他在尼禄接管自己父亲的一刻就放开了维吉尔的身体，但维吉尔散发的顺从气味非常强烈，让他的阴茎也发着烫，不耐烦地抽动着，漏出更多前液打湿了柱体。他也想操维吉尔，但他同时尊重尼禄先一步领取自己奖赏的 _权利_ 。他不想因为这种事和自己亲爱的侄子大打出手，于是就这么伸着阴茎等待着。

  但尼禄没有错过但丁的局促。他的恶魔左手依然按着自己的父亲，恶魔右手离开父亲腰侧，毫无预警地伸出去握住但丁的阴茎，比用人类手掌给他父亲手淫更为粗暴的力度整根套弄起了魔人阴茎。尼禄的魔手整体（显然）要比人手大很多，恰好允许他单手握住这种恶魔尺寸，同时持续而缓慢地从后方插入他父亲。

  “操…！”但丁的脑袋向后甩去。尼禄的手同时套弄起他父亲和叔叔的阴茎。

  没过多久但丁就射了出来。自从尼禄打昏了维吉尔，他就一直处于渴望交配，或渴望得到维吉尔的欲求不满状态，但目前为止他都在控制自己，甚至还给尼禄上了堂恶魔生理课。他低吼着撞进尼禄的魔手，温热而浓厚的体液射到地上，一部分溅上了离他不远的维吉尔。但丁朝后一倒，四仰八叉地躺平在木地板上。

    完全没有停下下体撞击的动作，尼禄看着射精后的魔人阴茎藏回裂缝下方，看着他叔叔的体型开始缩小，逐渐变回人类——和维吉尔一样赤条条的。刚刚经历了一次痛快射精，但丁的胸膛随呼吸不断起伏。“妈的，年轻真好！”他躺在那发出感叹，尼禄回了他一声偷笑。

  但丁暂时出局后，尼禄终于可以把注意力全部聚焦在他父亲身上。魔手依然紧抓在维吉尔腰际，尼禄开始加快抽插速度，从维吉尔身上逼出更放肆的呻吟低号。他能感觉到父亲的阴茎在手中抽动，表明对方很快就要射了。于是他停止套弄，转而掐住对方的阴茎根部，阻止对方射精。维吉尔发出一连串低吼咆哮，挣扎着试图摆脱尼禄不让自己高潮的举动，但恶魔手臂轻易地将力量被削弱的维吉尔按在原地。

  “别那么着急——”尼禄俯下身，在维吉尔耳边低语，“—— _父亲_ 。”这句话让一阵颤栗滑下维吉尔的脊柱。尼禄更加快速地抽插起来，动作间隙越来越短，追逐着他自己的高潮。每一记对准前列腺的深入撞击都让维吉尔吼出声来，“我要…射了…！”随着最后一次撞击，尼禄松开对维吉尔阴茎的钳制，魔手的爪子陷入维吉尔的皮肉，留下一道道血痕。他的整根阴茎同时没入父亲体内，朝深处射出大股大股的精液，父亲也随着儿子射了出来。

  维吉尔的手臂再也支撑不住，上半身脱力倒下，臀部仍高高翘起，卡在尼禄的阴茎上。尼禄从父亲体内慢慢退出射完的阴茎，然后一屁股坐在了地上。父子都粗哑地呼吸着，朝肺内大口灌入空气。维吉尔身上的巨型爪痕也开始逐渐复原。

  “该死，看你们做我又硬了！”但丁不正经的吹了声口哨。他还是啥也没穿，在一旁侧躺着，摆出《泰坦尼克号》里裸体画画那一幕的姿势。尼禄没有出声回复叔叔，但他的魔手还是赶在彻底隐回体内前朝但丁比了个中指。“噢，你太苛刻了！”但丁轻笑着，慢慢朝维吉尔挪去，从身后抱住了哥哥。维吉尔虚弱地吼了声，但他弟弟再次无视兄长失败的威吓，反而抱得更紧了。“ _嘘_ ，别担心。”但丁低声说着，轻轻抚摸着他，“没事，我——我们都在你身边……”

  维吉尔呜咽着，但被这些话明显地安抚了，开始闭眼休息恢复体力。但丁伸手拍了拍维吉尔身前的空地，邀请在一旁观看的尼禄加入他们。年轻人还在犹豫，但最终选择了妥协。他朝自己父亲靠得更近，躺在另一侧面对维吉尔和但丁，成功地把最年长的那个堵在了中间。

 

END

 


End file.
